


魔法世界里的爱欲

by muguahesigua



Category: 3P - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua





	魔法世界里的爱欲

魔法世界里的爱欲  
（一）  
“等，等一下”，Sofi攥着德古伊的袖子，紧张的咽了口口水，“我们真的要进去吗？”  
伊格尔的大门矗立在山巅，哥特式的建筑让这所学校平添了一份神秘感。。  
德古伊狠狠的捏住Sofi的脸蛋，“好痛！你干嘛！”惹得Sofi大叫。  
“小不点，你也太胆小了吧？你只需要给我们放风而已。”  
“可，可这里是伊格尔啊，万一我们被抓到怎么办？”Sofi揉了揉自己被捏红的脸颊。  
“怕什么，有我在呢。”德古伊满不在乎的样子，一头火红的头发和他的性格一样张扬。  
Sofi只好握着魔法棒战战兢兢的跟在德古伊和他的两个哥们后面，夜黑风高，四个人翻墙进入了伊格尔—世界上现存的最强魔法学校。

路过一间教室的时候，Sofi忽然停住了脚步，因为她看到了凯尔特，他正在上魔法课，虽然他身边还有十几个魔法学生，可Sofi还是一下子就认出了他，凯尔特是真正的贵公子。  
他的手指修长，眼眸微垂，握着魔法棒嘴里念念有词，身上白色魔法袍更是衬的他整个人圣洁无比。  
怎么说呢，就像是一朵纯洁的白莲，词语匮乏的Sofi在心里默默感叹。  
她有些失落，要是自己再努努力，说不定就能考到这所魔法学校里来了，这样，她和凯尔特就会成为同学，她就可以天天看到他了。  
“嗷！”Sofi捂着脑袋小声的叫，“你干嘛！？”  
她的脑袋被德古伊打了一下，德古伊顺着她的视线往教室里看，“你在看谁？”  
“没有谁”，Sofi心虚地说。  
德古伊不悦的瞥了她一眼，“花痴。”  
“什么啊？”Sofi小声辩解，“我才没有。”  
德古伊瞪了眼教室里的凯尔特，粗暴的拽着Sofi继续往前走，“别忘了我们是来干什么的。”  
念完咒语的凯尔特这才抬起眼往教室外看了一眼，却什么都没看到。

几经周折他们终于找到了校办公室，“奖杯应该就在这里。”  
德古伊修炼的是火系魔法，他施展法术，直接用火把锁给融了，“你在外面放风。”说完，他侧身和另外两个兄弟闪进了校办公室里。  
Sofi在外面站着，紧张的左看右看，近三米高的灯悬挂在她脑袋顶上，还晃来晃去，仿佛在监视她。  
千万不要有人来，千万不要有人来，她在心中祈祷。  
上天可能是故意和她作对，一个白胡子老头从走廊尽头走了过来，他还带着一顶尖尖的紫色魔法帽，他是教室里的那个老师，大概刚刚下课，身后还跟着几个课上的学生。  
Sofi紧张的手心全都是汗，她使劲咳嗽了两声，又把头低下，希望那不要有人注意到自己。  
德古伊应该听到自己的提示了吧。  
怕什么来什么，白胡子老头路过她的时候忽然停住脚，问她站这儿干什么。  
Sofi扯出一个微笑说自己吃多了，在散步，她转身就走，不料因为汗水手掌太滑，魔法棒直接掉落在地上。  
白胡子老头把魔法棒捡起，看了看，一双鹰眼盯着她，“你不是我们的学生。”  
Sofi紧张的腿都发软，也顾不得魔法棒了，拼命往外跑，白胡子老头对着她转动魔法棒，她就忽然腾空，两条腿在原地扑腾了。  
“Sofi！”德古伊刚拿到奖杯出来就看到这一幕，他一挥魔法棒向老头使出了火球攻击，又赶紧把Sofi解救下来。  
凯尔特正好来到这走廊里，发现大家正在混战，白胡子老头背着手站在一旁，“这是检验大家学习成果的好机会！”

伊格尔学院里的人都是世界上的魔法优等生，而德古伊四人就读的是巴哲特学院，魔法劣等生才会去的学院。  
但德古伊比较特殊，他天赋异禀，魔法领悟力极高，去巴哲特完全是因为交不起伊格尔的学费。  
很快，混战就演变成德古伊和凯尔特两个人的战争，两人均是前不久魔法校园战里的王牌选手。  
“你们是来偷奖牌的？”凯尔特的语气透露出厌恶。  
“我呸，这本来就是我们的奖牌，你们胜之不武，裁判早就被你们买通了！”  
凯尔特身边的学生讥讽道，“你们可不值得我们伊格尔这么大费周章。”  
“看不起谁呢！？”德古伊一头红发飘扬，立刻甩去一个火球攻击，速度之快让那个学生吓得直接愣住，幸好被凯尔特及时挡下。  
两个人交战了十几个回合，分不出胜负，德古伊毕竟寡不敌众，来到人家的地界，更何况白胡子老头根本就没出手，三十六计走为上策。  
德古伊这边的人发动风魔法，树木摇晃，风刮的人睁不开眼睛，“走！”  
Sofi腿短被落在身后，凯尔特魔法棒一挥，突然从地里窜出一排藤蔓，像堵墙似的把Sofi和德古伊他们分隔开。  
Sofi没了魔法棒，束手无策，大风停止的时候，德古伊他们早就跑得无影无踪了。  
白胡子老头自始至终也没出手，看着德古伊逃跑的方向捋了两把胡子，“这孩子倒是个可造之才。”  
“凯尔特，问清楚他们是来干什么，然后把魔法棒还给这小姑娘就让她走吧。”白胡子老头把魔法棒递给凯尔特。  
“是，老师。”

巨大的藤蔓伫立在地面上把Sofi吓得不轻，看戏的学生渐渐散去，凯尔特慢慢朝Sofi走过来。  
Sofi掩耳盗铃似的把脸埋在手心里不去看他，她的脸红得像猴屁股似的，心里咒骂德古伊，为什么偏要带她来这儿，让她在凯尔特面前出丑。  
“你跟我过来。”声音清冽的像泉水一般，Sofi仿佛受了蛊惑，一言不发的跟在他身后。  
凯尔特把她带进了一个房间，Sofi好奇的四处张望，这里好像是凯尔特的卧室，果然传言说伊格尔的学生卧室是单人间的没错。  
凯尔特比她高了整整一头，他忽然突兀的问，“你和德古伊是什么关系？”  
“他是我朋友。”Sofi心里又加了一句，总爱欺负我的朋友，也是扔下我自己跑了的朋友。  
哦，朋友。凯尔特又问，“阿姨知道你不好好上学，半夜出来偷奖杯这事吗？”  
Sofi一家和凯尔特一家是邻居，但和凯尔特精灵贵族一家不同，Sofi一家是靠贩卖魔法草药发家的暴发户。  
Sofi的妈妈和凯尔特的妈妈相交甚好，凯尔特的妈妈甚至说干脆让凯尔特和Sofi在一起算了，Sofi妈妈则表示Sofi那么笨完全配不上凯尔特的。  
Sofi：妈妈，我不是你亲生的吧？  
说起妈妈，Sofi有点害怕了，她的两只手放在一起绞着，咬紧下唇说不出话来。  
其实凯尔特从小就是别人家的孩子，总是被Sofi妈妈拿来比较，Sofi一边仰慕凯尔特一边默默自卑，可在修炼魔法这事上，她就是没有天赋，她尽了最大的努力就也只是勉强能上巴哲特。  
她不想让妈妈再为自己担心、失望了。  
“刚刚老师说，让我处罚完你就放你回去。”Sofi一定想不到优等生这么擅长撒谎。  
Sofi傻傻的看着他，“处罚？是要罚我打扫卫生吗？还是……关禁闭？”关禁闭是她最不喜欢的一种处罚方式了，一点意思都没有，她寂寞的只能和石缝里的小草说话。  
凯尔特看着她，心里的欲望逐渐升腾起来，刚刚看到德古伊和她在一起，他的心里就说不出来的难受，大概是因为……  
虽然很不想承认，但没错，自己喜欢 Sofi，这个笨笨的从小就只会跟在自己身后的女孩。  
凯尔特转动了一下魔法棒，粗壮的藤蔓就缠绕上Sofi的四肢，“处罚你的方式由我来决定。”  
Sofi愣愣的看着凭空出来的藤蔓，把她的手腕脚腕越缠越紧，她的身体被藤蔓渐渐放躺，浮在空中。  
“这，这是怎么回事？”她惊恐的看着一脸淡定的凯尔特。  
“凯尔特……”她怯怯地开口，她完全不知道凯尔特的心思，她太单纯了，是朵含苞待放的花骨朵，需要由凯尔特让她绽放。  
“啊！”藤蔓忽然把她的双腿分开，这姿势太过羞耻，她的皮肤发红，不敢直视凯尔特，“凯尔特，你，你放我下来……”  
凯尔特充耳不闻，这藤蔓仿佛拥有生命，灵活的要命，藤蔓在凯尔特的指令下，掀开她的袍子，扯下她的裤子，直到她仅仅穿着内裤呈现在凯尔特的眼前。  
太羞耻了，Sofi想要并拢双腿却被藤蔓大大的扯开动弹不得，“唔唔……凯尔特，你别这样，你放我下来！”再好脾气的人此时也受不了了，Sofi虽然年纪不算太小，但依然不懂男女那些事，她被保护得太好了，像温室里的花朵一样。  
她只知道这样是不对的，把自己平时尿尿的地方展露在男人面前。  
“啊！”她一脸惊恐的看着一株细小的藤蔓拨开她的内裤，探入她的穴口。  
“不要！不要！”她急的眼泪都要流出来了，胸膛起起伏伏，双手无助的攥紧。  
凯尔特终于说话了，“下面有别人进去过吗？”  
“嗯……进去是指什么？”Sofi是真的不明白，“我，我好难受……凯尔特。”  
“就是这样。”凯尔特控制藤蔓冲破入口，往她的阴道里插入，这株藤蔓不算太粗，前段还是尖的，所以进入的时候并不费力。  
这对 Sofi来说是一个全新的体验，她瞪大眼睛看着下面那根不断往自己身体里深入的藤蔓，感觉到里面的软肉被它捅开，开出一道口子。  
“舒服吗？”凯尔特的声音变得有些哑，但依旧是性感好听的。  
“呜呜……”Sofi眼眶湿润，不知道该怎么回答，“不……嗯……我不知道呜呜……”  
她的穴里已经开始往外分泌淫水，透明的液体顺着藤蔓往下流，凯尔特喉咙发紧，“骚货。”  
听凯尔特这么说自己，Sofi一下子愣住了，她的眼泪忽然大颗大颗的往下掉，嘴唇嗫嚅着为自己辩解，“我不是呜呜呜……我不是……”  
她潜意识里知道这不是什么好词，虽然不懂具体的意思。而且，这种词怎么能从皓若明月般的人嘴里说出来呢，她的滤镜让她觉得凯尔特永远不会说出这么粗俗的词语。  
凯尔特看她哭得可怜，终于伸出手替她擦掉泪水，语气依旧冷淡，“我夸你呢，哭什么。”  
“再说，才刚捅进去就流这么多水，不是骚货是什么？”  
Sofi小声的啜泣，藤蔓又往她的阴道深处捅了捅，“嗯啊！”她的身体忽然颤动，腰也微微上顶，“疼……”  
凯尔特让藤蔓退出一些，又开始往她的内壁游走剐蹭，他看书上说，女人的穴里有个凸起，只要找到了就能让女人欲仙欲死。  
“这，这就是处罚吗？”Sofi吸了吸鼻子小声问，和平日的处罚不一样，虽然依旧让人难受，可还隐隐有点快乐的感觉。  
“不是。”凯尔特心想我还没操进去怎么能算处罚，顶多算前菜，先让你适应适应，免得到时候哭爹喊娘。凯尔特专心的看着她底下的肉穴，寻找那块小小的凸起。  
找到的时候，Sofi的声调一下子就变了，变得湿软勾人，湿漉漉的眼睛看着凯尔特，“不要，不要往那儿按呜呜……”  
怎么可能，凯尔特控制藤蔓剐蹭这一点，每一下都很坚决，Sofi的声调越喊越高亢，到最后竟然叫不出来了，白眼乱翻，大腿抽搐，从穴里直接喷洒出一股清液。  
凯尔特看呆了，同时心里得到了极大的满足，他把藤蔓退出，挤进了Sofi的两腿之间，语气有点威胁的问，“你喜欢德古伊吗？”  
Sofi还没缓过神来就被逼问着，并不是不想回答，而是她连凯尔特的问题都没听清。  
凯尔特失去耐心，控制一根粗壮湿淋淋的藤蔓强硬的插进她半张的小嘴里，“唔……”她痛苦的皱起眉毛，接着瞪大眼睛，藤蔓扭动着往她的喉咙里插，前段甚至探进了她的嗓子眼，“呜呜！”她扭动身体，却摆脱不了这可怕的藤蔓。  
她被藤蔓插得快要干呕，忽然藤蔓释放出一大股粘液，强力的喷进了她的食道里，这是凯尔特的恶趣味。  
Sofi无助的大张着嘴，下巴几乎都要脱臼，粘液还是不停的顺着藤蔓灌进她的喉咙里。  
凯尔特下面硬的难受，但没得到答案之前他还不想插进去。  
大量的黏液让她的肚子都微微鼓起，她嘴里的藤蔓终于退了出去，凯尔特轻轻按压一下她的肚子，“唔！不要，不要按，好难受呜呜。”Sofi浑身冒汗，肚皮发涨。  
“你喜欢德古伊吗？”凯尔特睥睨着被自己牢牢控制住的Sofi。  
Sofi像是喝醉了那样摇摇头，因为黏液里加入了些许酒精。  
“那……德古伊进入过你下面吗？”问出这个问题的时候，即使是天之骄子的凯尔特也不免有些紧张。  
Sofi脸颊发红，因为酒精眼睛半眯，“没……有。”  
最好是没有，凯尔特松了口气，终于舍得掏出自己的阴茎，顶在她的穴口。仿佛被那东西的热度烫到，Sofi呻吟着，下面的小嘴一缩一缩。  
不管怎么说，他觉得自己今天做的这个决定很正确，要是Sofi的第一次被德古伊夺去，他不知道自己会做出什么样的事情。  
凯尔特慢慢挺腰插入，感受穴肉随着他的动作把阴茎全部包裹住的紧致，他低喘一声。  
一根藤蔓拔地而起抽打了一下Sofi白嫩的屁股，凯尔特额前落下一滴汗水，“太紧了，放松点。”  
Sofi被打的羞耻的要命，眼泪都落了两滴，下面努力放松，可适得其反，夹的凯尔特反而更紧。  
凯尔特瞥了一眼她，藤蔓又狠狠抽上她的屁股，“啊！疼！”她哭喊着。  
“好痛！别打我呜呜……”她一边哭一边努力放松，“我有在，有在放松的，真的。”怕他再打自己，Sofi的脚趾都蜷曲起来，为了向他显示自己在尽力放松。  
抽她屁股纯粹是凯尔特的恶趣味，但她下面的确太紧了，凯尔特咬着牙抽插了两下，Sofi已经被折腾得没什么力气了。  
“你不许和德古伊在一起。”  
Sofi没明白这句话是什么意思，凯尔特看着她一脸困惑的样子忍不住说，“笨蛋。”  
Sofi听了笨蛋两个字就又要哭，凯尔特冷着脸威胁，“再哭我就继续抽你屁股。”  
Sofi赶紧咬住下唇，眼泪还是不争气地滑落下来。  
“你以后和德古伊保持距离，不然，我就再也不和你说话了。”  
这招对Sofi太好使了，每次凯尔特不理她，她就连饭也吃不下，从小就是凯尔特的小跟屁虫，她的小世界完全围着凯尔特再转。  
Sofi赶紧点头，凯尔特看她这么乖的样子，万年的冰山脸终于露出了浅浅的笑，甚至松开了她手腕处的藤蔓，让她圈住自己的脖颈，作为一个讨厌与别人接触的人，这已经是凯尔特最大的柔情了。  
和展现在外人面前的优等生不同，凯尔特做爱粗暴的几乎要把Sofi弄死，完全不顾的她才是第一次，按着她鼓胀的肚子逼她收紧小穴，甚至控制两株藤蔓扯开她的阴唇，就为了使他进入的更加方便。  
“不，呜呜呜，不行了，凯尔特……”Sofi哭的稀里哗啦，她真的要承受不住了，下面被他的两颗囊袋打得生疼，红了一片。  
“我刚才还夸你骚呢，这就不行了？”凯尔特咬着牙说。  
“呜呜呜，你快停下，停一下好不好，我，好难受，想尿尿呜呜呜……”  
不知道她是潮吹，还是因为黏液而真的想尿尿，凯尔特冷酷地说，“忍着。”  
“不要！不……好痛！”她猛的瞪大双眼，浑身抽搐了一下，凯尔特控制一根及其细小的藤蔓插进了她的尿道口，Sofi几近崩溃，下面一缩一缩的，夹的凯尔特马上就要精关失守。  
凯尔特低吼一声，抽出湿淋淋的阳具，把浓稠的精液全部射在她的肚皮上。

“被操坏了吗？”凯尔特有些温柔的拨开散落在她脸颊上的头发。  
Sofi两眼无神，身体仍然在忍不住的发抖，下面的穴口依旧一缩一缩的吐出淫液，她肚子上的精液因为重力下滑滴落在她的耻毛间。  
忽然，Sofi脚腕上的藤蔓燃烧起来，藤蔓萎缩成粉末飘散在空中，Sofi没了禁锢一下子掉落在地板上。  
“呃啊……”她哀嚎一声，隆起的肚子接触到地面，让她想要排泄的欲望更加强烈。  
凯尔特看向门口，德古伊一脸阴鸷，“你对她做了什么？”  
凯尔特冷哼一声，“自己不会看吗？”  
“Sofi！”德古伊刚往前迈一步，藤蔓就从四面八方朝他袭来，想要将他缠绕其中，德古伊用了火阵，将自己围在里面，阻挡了藤蔓的进攻。  
“人已经被我吃干抹净了，你现在来有什么用”，凯尔特嘲讽道。  
“你他妈！”德古伊的两眼燃烧起怒火，他一直没舍得碰Sofi，因为是想等到表露自己的心思以后，没想到被这个禽兽捷足先登，而且还是一个爱玩触手的重口味禽兽。  
德古伊冷脸的时候看起来十分吓人，他红发飘动，似乎要放大招，凯尔特虽然并不怕他，但也进入作战状态。  
“你们……”忽然Sofi开口了，她难受的趴在地板上，双腿夹紧，“我，我好难受，求，求你们让我……尿呜呜呜……”她顾不得羞耻心，下面被那一下株藤蔓堵的难受，完全释放不出来。  
“她怎么回事？”德古伊瞪着凯尔特，“你对她到底做了什么？”  
眼尖的德古伊瞥到她下面露出的一点藤蔓，他震惊又愤怒，“你他妈是变态吗！？赶紧给她拿出来。”  
Sofi肚子大到诡异的如同怀了胎，她眼里噙着泪水，看起来可怜的要命，她正处在凯尔特和德古伊两个人中间。  
凯尔特的声音已经完全恢复清冽，完全没有理会暴怒的德古伊，他对着地上的Sofi开口，“想释放就爬过来。”  
Sofi完全顾不的思考，努力撑起手臂朝他爬去，白花花的屁股上布满被藤蔓抽打出的红痕，刺疼了德古伊的双眼，他意识到Sofi正在离自己越来越远。  
德古伊咬着牙，没办法了，他轻念咒语，Sofi忽然手臂没了力气，趴在地板上像荡妇那样大声呻吟起来，全身的皮肤也迅速变红，“嗯……好难受呜呜呜……”她的双手不自觉的摸到下体，用手指不顾一切的往穴里抽插，淫水四溢滴在凯尔特房间的地板上。  
德古伊得意地看了眼凯尔特，凯尔特眉头微微皱起，“你在练习黑魔法？”黑魔法擅长召唤，咒诅，控制灵魂，对精灵来说，可是禁术。  
德古伊刚刚唤起Sofi最难以满足的肉欲，“与你无关。”  
“啊啊啊！”Sofi忽然惨叫一声，嘴唇苍白，浑身冒汗，插在她尿道里的藤蔓忽然扭动起来，脆弱的尿道可经不起这样的折腾。  
一个要她爽死一个要她痛死。  
德古伊看了心急，冲凯尔特大喊，“你他妈疯了？别再折磨她了！”  
“她自找的，谁让她这么招人。”其实，凯尔特也不愿Sofi痛苦，可现在他别无选择，他又冷哼一声，“你不也在用肉欲折磨她？”  
“好难受呜呜呜……”Sofi可怜兮兮的倒在地上，浑身颤抖，她内心吐槽你们俩人要打就打，但别折腾我好不好啊！我很无辜的啊！  
凯尔特和德古伊沉默的看着对方，僵持着，谁也不肯先让一步，眼看 Sofi快要被折磨晕了，德古伊才咬着牙开口，“同时？”  
凯尔特微微点头，终于，Sofi尿道里的藤蔓被拽出，欲望也得到缓解，她紧紧闭上眼睛，高亢的叫着，当着凯尔特和德古伊两个人的面失禁了。  
“呜呜呜……”清醒后的Sofi把脸埋在手心里流泪，她的下体还在不停的喷尿，她快羞耻到自杀了，她不想被凯尔特厌恶。  
德古伊看呆了，一时间说不出话来，凯尔特也同样，但变态的心理得到极大的满足。

德古伊抱起Sofi，温柔的为她盖上散落在地上的魔法袍，Sofi的脸埋在德古伊强壮的胸膛上，不肯抬起，耳朵红到快要滴血，凯尔特依旧站在原地没有阻拦，毕竟，她总归是要回巴哲特的。  
可是，人已经是他的了，而且，她也吃到教训了。  
眼看人就要出门，凯尔特冲德古伊怀里的Sofi开口，“记住我说的话”，他舔了舔嘴角，“不然，下次可就不只是失禁了。”  
Sofi虽然累极，但还是被他威胁的语气吓到打了个冷颤，德古伊搂紧怀里的人，狠狠的剜了眼凯尔特，走着瞧吧，谁输谁赢还不一定呢！  
（二）  
今天是精灵族的祖先—巨魔—的诞辰，在今天，精灵一族无论贫富贵贱都会和家人在家中欢聚以庆祝这个特殊的日子，规模相当于人类世界的圣诞节。  
Sofi一家将和凯尔特一家一起度过，Sofi穿上了妈妈早就买好的粉色长裙，站在门口迎接凯尔特一家。  
“节日快乐，我可爱的小Sofi”，凯尔特的妈妈一进门就抱住Sofi，在她右边的脸颊上亲吻。  
“丽达阿姨，节日快乐。”  
和凯尔特的爸爸妈妈打完招呼后，最后进门的是凯尔特，自从上次偷奖杯之后，她就再也没见过凯尔特，这次再见到，她既兴奋又有些手足无措。  
“节日快乐”，她小声说。  
凯尔特径直进门，甚至没有看她一眼。  
“节日快乐”，一句没有温度的祝福被他甩在身后。  
Sofi心里有点难受，因为凯尔特对她冷冰冰的。  
“丽达！”Sofi的妈妈玛德琳从厨房里出来给了丽达一个结实的拥抱，“节日快乐！嗯，你身上什么味道这么好闻？”  
“是它，我早起做的南瓜蛋糕的香味。”丽达从帽子里端出一个巨大的托盘，上面是金灿灿的南瓜蛋糕。  
“噢～谢谢亲爱的，让我把它放桌上”，玛德琳牵起丽达的手，“现在，你得跟我进厨房吧，我需要你的帮助，这该死的烤鸡总是熟不透。”  
“玛德琳阿姨，我也进去帮您吧。”凯尔特笑的乖巧。  
“不需要，不需要，我的甜心”，玛德琳捧住他的脸在他脸上至少亲吻了十几下，“去和Sofi叙叙旧吧，你们好久没见了。”  
这边，Sofi的爸爸已经拉着凯尔特的爸爸在书房里倒好酒，畅谈起精灵国的政治，虽然他们一个是倒卖魔法草药的商人，一个是教精灵历史的教授。  
凯尔特独自坐在餐厅的椅子上，擦拭脸上被玛德琳阿姨亲吻上的口红印，Sofi端来糕点零食小心翼翼的放在他面前，然后在他对面坐下。  
凯尔特看了她一眼，Sofi的脸颊爆红，像熟透的浆果那样，她结结巴巴的不知道该说什么好。  
“那个……那个……你，你要不要吃点零食。”  
“我不饿。”  
“那好吧。”Sofi坐在座位上，攥着手指眼神不知道该往哪里放。  
要是小时候，她一定围在他身边叽叽喳喳的转悠，可是现在她长大了，脸皮没有小时候那么厚了，所以气氛实在是沉闷的要命。  
其实Sofi想要感谢他，没有把偷奖杯那事告诉给自己的妈妈，可是一想到那天晚上发生的事情，她的脸就烧的要命，可是凯尔特好像完全不记得那天发生的事情了。

晚饭做好，Sofi一家和凯尔特一家在巨大的木质餐桌边就坐。  
大人们说了什么，Sofi完全不关心，她的眼神一直偷偷的往凯尔特那边瞟。  
他吃饭的样子也好好看啊。  
几杯酒下肚，大人们的声调越来越高，笑声也越来越放肆。  
“要我说，等凯尔特毕了业就让他和Sofi结婚怎么样？”丽达笑眯眯的看着凯德琳。  
听到这话，Sofi紧张的看向凯尔特，可是凯尔特依旧什么表情都没有。  
“哎哟，我的甜心可以找个更聪明能干的女孩子，Sofi可配不上他。”  
Sofi的眼神黯淡下去，她曾经幻想过和凯尔特组成一个幸福的家庭，然后生好几个精灵宝宝。其实她妈妈就算不这样说，她也知道自己是不可能有这样的机会的。  
“但我们家的Sofi倒有可能先结婚”，凯德琳握着红酒杯神秘的眨眼。  
“为什么这么说？”  
凯尔特也转头看向她。  
“Sofi最近和一个红头发的男孩子走得很近”，凯德琳用八卦的语调把Sofi的私事抖出来。  
“妈妈！”Sofi无奈又气愤地嚷，“我和他只是同学而已。”  
“知道了”，凯德琳和丽达碰杯，“只是同学而已。”  
丽达用胳膊肘拐拐凯尔特，“你现在知道小Sofi有多受欢迎了吧？”  
凯尔特只是看了Sofi一眼，眼神淡漠。  
Sofi忽然攥紧拳头，有什么东西伸进了自己的裙下，精准的拉开内裤，钻进了自己的穴口。  
是……是……是藤蔓！Sofi猛的抬头看向凯尔特，凯尔特拿起霉果汁喝了一口，手指在桌子上慢慢的敲敲打打。  
Sofi的脸颊爆红，这也太羞耻了，这，这可是在全家人面前啊。  
凯尔特根本不看她，只是慢条斯理的享用自己面前的食物，Sofi想让他停下来，不要再捉弄自己了，却不知道该怎么办。  
“怎么了？我的小Sofi”，丽达发现了她奇怪的表情，她关心的问询，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
藤蔓模拟性器抽插的动作，一下一下快要把她的水给捣出来了。  
“恩！我，我肚子疼，我先上去休息一会。”Sofi忽然站起来，她掌心里全部是汗，顾不得别的把餐桌上的人扔在后面就“哒”“哒”“哒”的跑上楼梯。  
“这孩子是怎么了？”凯德琳疑惑地站起来，想要跟上去。  
凯尔特跟着站起来，主动把这活拦下，“凯德琳阿姨，我去看看吧。”像是真的关心Sofi似的。

Sofi把自己关进房间里，撩起碍事的长裙，伸出两根手指往自己的穴里捅，努力想要把那根作乱的藤蔓揪出来，可这根藤蔓往她身体里更深的地方钻去，把Sofi吓得脸都白了。  
“Sofi，开门。”凯尔特站在门口。  
是凯尔特的声音，Sofi不想让他看到自己这个样子，她下意识的用身体把门堵住，“我，我没事。”  
“开门，让我进去。”Sofi刚说完就呜咽一声，腿软的瘫在地上，身体里的藤蔓猛的撞上紧闭的宫口，脆弱隐秘的地方被这样对待，这一下把她弄的眼泪汪汪的。  
“听话，把门打开。”  
听着凯尔特明显带上威胁的语气，Sofi胆小的拧开了门，凯尔特进来还把门上了锁。  
什么都顾不得的Sofi拽着他的袖子央求，“把它拿出去吧，好难受。”她不明白为什么凯尔特总喜欢捉弄她，还用这种方式。  
“那是什么？”凯尔特的注意力被桌子上的一个木制相框吸引，他走过去拿起这个相框，平平无奇，可被压在玻璃下面的相片让他心情瞬间没那么好了。  
“这是什么时候照的？”  
Sofi不知道为什么他忽然对一张照片感兴趣，“去年。”  
“去年？”凯尔特回想了一下，那个时候，Sofi刚刚进入巴哲特。  
照片里sofi和紧紧靠在她身旁的德古伊笑得灿烂无比，真是惹人生厌的红头发。  
凯尔特对着这张碍眼的照片轻点手指，框架中的照片自己燃烧起来，最后变成一捻灰烬。  
Sofi愣住，嘴里喃喃地说，“我的照片。”  
“你觉得很可惜？”凯尔特的目光像刀子一样扫过来。  
Sofi缩成一团，下意识地说“没有”，她生怕自己哪句话就惹他生气，“能不能……把它拿出来？”  
Sofi指着自己的下面，坐在床上仰头看着他，眼神里充满哀求。  
粉色的床，粉色的裙子，粉色的脸颊，凯尔特喉结滚动，咽了口口水，将她体内的藤曼撤出。  
还没等凯尔特继续下一步动作，窗外就传来一阵声响。  
先是“砰、砰、砰”三下，接着窗户被人从外面打开了，德古伊火红的头发被冷风吹动，在黑夜中像火焰一样，他大声笑着说，“Sofi，节日快乐！“  
说完，他睁开眼睛，笑容还挂在脸上，只看到一脸冷漠的凯尔特和坐在床上脸色潮红的sofi。  
他愣了几秒然后跳进屋内，皱眉瞪着凯尔特，语气充满警惕，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我来参加晚宴，你呢？”凯尔特扯出一个虚假的微笑，“你，好像没有被邀请吧？”  
“关你屁事“，德古伊不甘示弱的瞪回去。  
Sofi努力在床上缩成一团，希望他们不要注意到自己。  
“今天巨魔节，我不会和你动手的。“  
“你以为你打得过我？“德古伊扬起下巴，拿出魔杖对准凯尔特。  
“不行！“Sofi赶紧出声制止，凯尔特和德古伊都齐刷刷的转头看向她，Sofi硬着头皮说下去，”你们别在我的房间里打。“要打去更空旷的地方打啊。  
德古伊忽然觉得有什么不对，“你们俩之前在这里干什么？“  
凯尔特嘴上噙着笑，在德古伊看来是十分欠揍的表情，“就是你想象的那样。“  
“你他妈“，德古伊向他扔去一个火球，被凯尔特灵巧的躲过，火球落到Sofi心爱的摇椅上，幸好这摇椅是用上千年的接骨木制成的，只是扶手那里被烧黑了点。  
“你们别闹了“，Sofi真的有点生气，她对德古伊说，“我们什么都没干，他，他只是在捉弄我。”  
“为什么要向他解释？”凯尔特看着Sofi。  
德古伊忽略凯尔特，走到Sofi身边，“那我们走吧，我带你出去看烟火。”  
烟火……前几天自己的确说过想要去看烟火这回事，巨魔节的烟火十一年中最盛大的，而她一次都没有看到过。  
看Sofi犹犹豫豫的样子，凯尔特冷冷地说，“丽达阿姨还在下面，你要就这样偷溜出去吗？”  
Sofi扁扁嘴，越说越小声，“可我想要看烟火。”  
“管他干什么，我们走”，德古伊伸手去拽Sofi的袖子。  
Sofi怕凯尔特告状，又十分想要去看一年一度的烟火大会，在心里纠结的要死。  
凯尔特站在一旁终于开口，“如果你那么想去看烟火的话就去吧。”  
Sofi惊讶地抬起头看着他，凯尔特继续说，“但我会和你们一起，为了……咳咳”，他把脸别过去，“保证你的安全。”  
“用不着，我保护得了。”  
Sofi赶紧站起来，生怕他们俩再打起来，“烟火大会要开始了，我们快走吧。“而且，说实话，凯尔特能和他们一起去，她心里还有点小兴奋。  
  
三个人吵吵闹闹的来到广场前，这里已经人山人海，他们三个瞬间被淹没在人群中。  
咻的一下无数支烟火升空，在黑暗的夜中炸开，绚烂无比。  
这一刻，所有人都仰起脸，烟火照亮了大家脸上幸福的表情。  
Sofi转头看向凯尔特抿着嘴唇的侧脸，又看向德古伊兴奋到咧嘴的侧脸，她的嘴角勾起，满足的看向夜空中的烟火。  
她宣布，再没有比这更棒的巨魔节了！


End file.
